


But I Have To Charge

by sabinelagrande



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the John Sheppard One-Step System.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Have To Charge

They're just sitting there in the bar, working their way through a truly impressive amount and variety of drinks. John isn't even doing anything- he's just sprawled out over his chair, looking relaxed and sort of bored- but in the last hour, he's gotten six different propositions, each more blatant than the last.

As the latest girl heads back to the bar, Lee gives him his very best "what the hell" look.

John shrugs, still watching her ass. "It's the hair."

Lee leans forward, giving John a serious look; maybe he's a little drunk, but his curiosity is suddenly overwhelming. "How do you get it to do that?"

John knocks back the rest of his drink and crooks his finger at Lee. Lee raises an eyebrow at him, but he just smirks and starts walking away, and Lee doesn't have a choice but to follow him through the crowded room.

When they reach the bathroom, John opens the door and ushers him in. John locks the door behind them; and before Lee can ask what's going on, John's opening his fly and pushing Lee to his knees.

John's dick is already hard; and Lee's still a little bit confused, but that doesn't mean he's not game. John makes it easy for him, lacing his hands into his hair and guiding his head right where he wants it. He rests his hands on John's solid thighs and just lets him push and push until he's satisfied.

As soon as Lee finishes swallowing, John pulls him up off the floor, cupping his hand around the back of Lee's head and kissing him, jerking him off fast and a little rough. He's aware that he's making helpless little noises into John's mouth, and he should probably be embarrassed; but then John starts moving his hand faster, and he forgets about everything except bucking his hips up for more, harder, faster.

After he's come, while Lee is still panting and willing his knees not to give out, John catches Lee's bottom lip in his teeth and gives it a little tug, getting his attention. "Take a look."

Lee peers around John's shoulder and looks into the mirror; his hair is sticking up in every direction. He makes a distressed noise and reaches up to fix it, but John catches his hands before he can. "Leave it. Trust me."

On their way back to the bar, Lee gets three phone numbers.


End file.
